


Today is the day he kills Hannibal Lecter.

by aeki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeki/pseuds/aeki
Summary: Will considers how he's going to kill Hannibal.
Kudos: 2





	Today is the day he kills Hannibal Lecter.

Today is the day he kills Hannibal Lecter.

He reaches under his bed, after a night of endless nightmares, and he pulls out his old service weapon. He flips the safety off.

He holds the gun to Hannibal’s head, and imagine all the blood spilling from him with a single bullet. Imagines the splatter of blood, the loud boom, and the shock on Hannibal’s face. And the disappointment. Specifically, his own.

He places the gun back under his bed, to be used later, and looks back at Hannibal. Perhaps he should simply smother him in his sleep? No. He wants to see Hannibal’s eyes when he kills him. Then, maybe he should strangle him?

Ah, but he feels the ache of hunger in his stomach, and knows that Hannibal feels it as well. It would be rude to not feed his guest before killing him. And sure, he doesn’t owe Hannibal anything, but it’s common courtesy, so he goes to the kitchen, and makes them breakfast.

Hannibal is appreciative, as he always is with food. He doesn’t mind that Will burnt the toast or that the eggs have a touch too much salt. Anything made by Will’s hands is good enough for him. It makes Will’s stomach turn and twist, and soon he finds himself in the bathroom.

He doesn’t come out for the rest of the day, not even when Hannibal knocks on the door, or begs through the door.

He supposes he’ll kill Hannibal tomorrow. Maybe take him out fishing and drown him in the river. Could just open the door and pull him into the bathroom. Drown him in the toilet. It’d be rude and disgusting, but he deserves it.

He deserves it.

In the morning he gets out of bed and he cooks them breakfast again. He thinks about poisoning him, considers it for a long time, knowing that it’d displease Hannibal that not only was his food poisoned but that he couldn’t be consumed. Will taps a few times on the stove, letting his hand get close to the fire as much as possible, before he decides against it. Too slow a death for him.

He manages to keep breakfast down today, but he knows that it’s only because Hannibal eats in the other room. A small mercy, but he’s not sure who it’s for. For his stomach or for Hannibal’s nose? It makes him a bit upset, so he grabs some loose paper, and burns them on the stove, hoping it dissatisfies Hannibal’s nose.

They don’t go fishing today, he thinks he might go alone tomorrow.

At night, before bed, he grabs hold of Hannibal’s wrist, and pulls out his knife. He holds the knife down to his skin, watching as a spec of blood wells up, but he stops before pushing anymore. It’d be rude to kill a man in his bed. Hannibal doesn’t say anything when he lays back down into bed.

In the morning he doesn’t cook breakfast. Instead he stares into the bathroom mirror and he wonders what Hannibal would do if he just killed himself. His gun sits on the bathroom sink, tempting him. Thinks about how much it would hurt Hannibal. All his little games stopped by a little bullet.

He holds the gun to his head. He flicks the safety off. He looks himself in the eyes.

And then his dogs start barking.

Chilton is outside, covered in blood that isn’t his own, and begging for a shower.

Will lets him in.

He’s glad Chilton only looks at the bandage on his wrist for a split second before rushing to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this because its in my head and wont get outttttttttttttttt
> 
> i dont think this belongs in the hannibal/will tag but i have no idea shrug emoji


End file.
